1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a display apparatus, a display system and a storage medium
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, server content output functions which acquire content from a server connected to a home network and output the content to a display device such as a projector have been realized according to the UPnP (Universal Plug and Play).
Standards of such functions adapting the UPnP include, for example, the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance). A use of a DMS (Digital Media Server) for storing digital content compliant with the DLNA guideline has become widespread. The DMS will be simply called “server” in the following. The DMS is connected to a home network, and content in the DMS is displayed on a display device.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2009-86157 discloses one of the above-described related art cases. In Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2009-86157, a display device detects automatically, only by turning on the display device, a connection condition of a server (DMS) compliant with the DLNA guideline existing on a network. When a connection of the server is detected, content which is open at the server is acquired and the content is automatically reproduced.
The display device in the related art automatically detects a server which has not been set in advance, and reproduces content in the server automatically.
However, the display device in the related art performs a series of processes from detecting a server to reproducing content, which the detected server has, unambiguously (automatically). Accordingly, a user cannot select a server storing content which the user desires to reproduce.